


How It All Started

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I really need to stop making up new things, and finish old ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an uprising, Hippolyta is forced off of Themyscira. She meets the JSA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I may need help.

Hippolyta hung her head, shamefully. The entire amazonian court was staring at her. “You do understand what you have done, haven’t you?” Epione; the medic, said. Hippolyta nodded, “I shall take my leave then.” She got up from her throne and made her way down the corridor to the large double doored room.

Once inside, she saw 2 year old, black haired, blue eyed, Princess Diana. She was sleeping, Hippolyta loved to come and watch her sleep every night. She looked over at the royal bed, noticing her sword had already been taken off the wall. She walked over to it, picking it up, she noticed her initials had been engraved into the back. Before sheathing it, she walked over to a bust of her mother, Otrere. She pulled the head back, pushing a button before the floor in front of her bed disappeared. In its place a staircase ascended. She walked over to the sleeping toddler and carried her down the flight of stairs.

At the end of the staircase was an Athena shrine, with a red, white, and blue suit. Hippolyta smiled, and sat Diana, the now awake toddler against the shrine. She giggled playfully as Hippolyta let her hold a golden tiara, with a red star on it. Hippolyta pulled her robes off and grabbed the one piece suit. Slipping it on, she attached the lasso to her waist. She picked Diana up and grabbed the tiara from her. Making Diana pout but play with her mother’s hair instead. 

Hippolyta continued past the shrine and into an open room. Hippolyta touched the star on the tiara, making it glow slightly, before putting it on. A jet’s outline was seen in the middle of the room. She climbed up onto the wing and pulled open the cockpit. Diana started giggling when she heard the sound of the engine, Hippolyta smiled and kissed her forehead, before setting her down in the back seat. Strapping her in, Hippolyta took her own place and pulled down the cockpit. Checking engines, fuel, and weather, she opened the roof, ascended into the sky. 

0.0

She landed in a park, checking the time and location she found out she was in Gotham. It being 3 in the morning, no one was out. Hippolyta looked in the mirror to see a sleeping form, cuddling a seat belt. Hippolyta smiled softly before undoing her belt and opening the jet. She jumped onto the wing and lowered herself to the ground. 

She heard a deep voice clear its throat behind her. Readying her sword, she turned around. She saw a flash of red shot at her, the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She had hit her head hard, and she felt dizzy. “Got her!” Hippolyta heard a celebration before passing out. 

Hippolyta awoke to the sound of male voices. She tried moving, but she was strapped down to a table. “Look who’s awake…” A man with a black, red and green suit completed with goggles stepped up to the table and looked down at her. “Ha, Mrs. Red White and Blue.” Another man called from somewhere to her right. Hippolyta growled but her mind dove somewhere else than fighting. “Where’s my child?” She glared at the goggled man. “Child? Flash! You see a child?” The man called, “No!” Hippolyta struggled, “Let me go! Diana!” The goggled man held Hippolyta down. “We’ll find her. first things first, who are you? Where are you from?” Hippolyta shook her head, “First things first are get me my child and who are you?” Hippolyta struggled more, “Also, get me out of these damn things!”  
“My name is Dr. Mid-Nite. We never saw a child, to find her we need you.” Hippolyta huffed before finally giving in. “I’m Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. I was banished from my island!” Doctor looked her over, “Why? Themyscira?” He asked, “Land of Amazons and some stupid uprising!” She replied gruffly. “Okay, well since I see no harm…” He unbuckled her arms then her legs. She swung her legs over the side of the table and hopped off. She finally caught sight of the man who Dr. called Flash. He was in a red shirt with a lightning bolt on the front and a pair of jeans. A metal hat sat on his head. He was sitting in a chair with his feet on an examination table. “That’s Flash,” Doctor told Hippolyta before walking to the exit. Hippolyta followed him out of the medical area. “Where am I?” Doctor smiled, “The JSA HQ,” Doctor said. 

“Why am I here?” Hippolyta looked at the ground as she walked, “Diana?” Doctor looked at her, “Reports of a disruption at the park, Flash didn’t mean to knock you out, and you kinda hit your head hard on some concrete. Also, Diana?” Hippolyta shook her head, “My daughter, the one in the jet.”  
“Listen lady, we didn’t see any jet.” Flash came up behind them. “It’s invisible, you dung for brains!” She rolled her eyes, “No need for name callin’ now!” A man in a black suit walked towards the small group. “Whose that?” The man asked pointing at Hippolyta, “Who are you?” She asked in reply. “Names Wildcat, and you?” Hippolyta rolled her eyes, “Pitiful man, I am Hippolyta of Themyscira. I wish for you people to return my child immediately!” Hippolyta screamed before storming off. “Hey!” Doctor started to walk towards her. “I only want my child.” Hippolyta said before slowing down. She felt the man put his gloved hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find her.” Doctor reassured her before taking his hand off her shoulder. “I will do anything in my-“ Flash interrupted, “Our power-“  
“To find your daughter.” Doctor finished. “Do what you want, I ain’t helpin’ her.” Wildcat shrugged. “Why not?” Flash asked as he hit Wildcat on the shoulder. “She hates me, I hate her.” Flash sighed, “You barely know her.” Wildcat threw up his hands, “Exactly! I don’t know what her problem is!” Wildcat walked off.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“So, superhero wannabe?” Flash finally asked as they walked towards the park late in the afternoon. “Excuse me?” Hippolyta asked. “Well, gadgets and suit. Superhero.” Flash summed it up for her. “Yeah, um I guess.” 

They walked to the area where Hippolyta had fell unconscious. “Look, real sorry about all this.” Flash said while kicking a hill of dirt. “Shut up, just help me find her and I’ll leave.” Hippolyta replied gruffly before walking towards a tree. She started to climb, “Hey um, that’s not very safe.” She rolled her eyes and pulled herself onto another branch. She grabbed the trunk and sat herself on a tree limb sturdy enough to hold her. She looked for where she had left the jet. Surely enough, she spotted an engrave of dirt from the jets wheels. “Found it!” Hippolyta jumped down, barely missing Flash. “Hey yo, um it’s only been a good two hours. I’m sure she’s okay.” Flash tried reassuring her. “Whatever,” Hippolyta mumbled. 

She climbed onto the jets wing and opened the cockpit. ‘Thank the gods’ Hippolyta thought to herself as she unstrapped the infant. “Awe, she’s cute.” Flash said as he touched the slick invisible wing of the jet. Hippolyta picked up the toddler and held her close. She sat on the wing and cuddled the now awake Diana. “Look, seriously sorry about all that.” Flash zoomed away and left the mother and infant to themselves. Hippolyta rolled her eyes as she held Diana close to her.

0.0

JSA Brownstone

“Did you get it?” Dr. Mid-Nite said as Jay ran back to his seat. “I may be blind but I could still feel her muscles, I’m surprised she didn’t kill you.” Charles said as he called for his owl who sat in it’s open cage. “On her neck and secured.” Jay said with a smile, “Her hair was soft.” Charles looked at Jay, “I’m blind, and I’m cringing at the sight of you.” Charles looked at the small curve of computers, the chip Jay had placed on her neck allowed them to access her DNA, thoughts, and memories. Charles was proud to say he created the small device. “Nah, me even touching her is gonna land me in a hole with Joan.” Jay shrugged. 

“She wasn’t lying.” Alan Scott, a man in a green suit with a red cape, more known as Green Lantern said as he opened up her database. He began plugging in the info. “That explains the invisible jet, seems to be of unknown origin, latest technology of it being was just glass.” He continued to plug the information in as Charles joined him. “Ted hates her, doesn’t surprise me. He hates every good lookin’ broad.”


End file.
